A Meltdown
A Meltdown is a case featured in Criminal Case. It takes place in the Old Valley district of Grimsdale. Plot It is October 30, 2018, Halloween Day. The whole team are wearing their costumes, and they went out to have fun. Hamida approached Diego, Mia, and Hamilton saying that she’d like to show up on her step-sister’s performance, and help support her as an apology for being so harsh on her, especially in the last two weeks. As they arrived at the concert, Hamida came up to Meera and told her how sorry she was for being a bitch towards her, and so they made up. Meera’s show started. Meera began lowering a cage which had a coffin and inside the coffin was a dummy. The performance is meant to show whether someone would survive being dumped into lava when hidden in a wooden object. When the cage reached the lava, a girl’s scream was heard. Meera was shocked as she never used voice affects on the coffin. Diego and Hamilton started investigating. What was inside the coffin wasn’t a dummy whatsoever, but a dead Elvira Milton, and her face full of bruises. Diego suggested that the killer must have tried beating Elvira to death, and placed her in that coffin hoping to dispose of the body, as it sinks in lava. Meera was made a suspect as she set up the show, and later on two more suspects were added to the list: Ophelia Lincoln, and Adolfo Arias. Randall then came to the station saying that he has something relevant to their investigation. Randall led them to an area, which he said is where Meera prepared for the show, and the place the killer beat up Elvira. They then discovered two more suspects: Blaise Haunusch, and Lily Chen. They also found out that the victim and Ophelia were in a relationship, and that Meera hated Elvira after seeing her using her art as a sacrifice in a ritual. Ophelia then came up to the station saying that Elvira’s followers are freaking out and are trashing the place the performance took place. The team stopped Elvira’s followers. They then discovered that Elvira had the ability to remove curses but refused to help Lily remove the curse Aphrodite gave her, and that the victim was mad at Adolfo for annoying Ophelia at the point she told him the date of his death, and the victim was Blaise’s cousin whom he entrusted to take care of his sister when he was sent to jail, however, when he returned he was told his sister died of cancer, but he believes that Elvira used her as a sacrifice for a ritual (which she didn’t). The team then found enough evidence to arrest Meera Abernathy for the crime. Meera having been a suspect for three other murder cases, knew she couldn’t lie to Hamilton, so admitted to the crime. She told the team that she was the first victim of the slayer, whom he spared because unlike the others, she was grateful for what he gave her. She then started describing how fun her experience is and how big the slayer’s eggplant was. She then told them that she suspected Elvira knew who the slayer was, and so she brought her into her preparation room. Meera confronted Elvira, where Meera mentioned the slayer’s identity. Elvira was shocked, showing that Meera was wrong about what she thought, but since now Elvira knew the identity of Meera’s lover, she had to kill Elvira. She started beating Elvira, and assuming she died, she stuffed her in a coffin, hoping that she’d dispose of the body during the performance, but unfortunately for her Elvira was still alive, giving out a scream when thrown to lava. Meera was sentenced to life in prison. Post-Arrest, Lily sent an Iris message to Mia and Hamilton asking to see them. Adolfo suddenly barged in the station, saying he needs to talk to Hamilton, and that it is urgent. Mia and Hamilton went to see what Lily wants. Lily told them that she finally found a way to remove the curse a jealous Goddess have gave her, but she needs to find a plant that grows in the graveyard, and can only in the eyes of demigods or mortals that can see completely through the mist. After they found the plant Lily described, they gave it to her. She made a potion, and drank it where she immediately turned from a 67 year old woman, to a 17 year old girl, making Mia shocked. Lily then told the officers not to worry, as the mortals will forget she have ever been a 67 year old. Hamilton and Hamida went to see what Adolfo wants. He told them that he wanted to approach Ophelia near the performance area, but suddenly she freaked out and ran off, he followed her, but she ended up entering the forest. Hamilton and Hamida worried, started investigating the performance area, where they found a fan that belonged to Ophelia. This gave Hamida the idea of using her cat to sniff the fan, so they can search for Ophelia. After they finished everything, Hamida and Hamilton went in a hunt to find Ophelia... Summary *'Elvira Milton' Murder Weapon *'Lava' Killer *'Meera Abernathy' Suspects 14B7FA35-665E-4932-8155-63C9496C54D5.png|Meera Abernathy 0B273068-21C6-4994-96D8-513640CCD976.png|Ophelia Lincoln FBD60EC3-D488-4628-ACF7-5074EC8BF915.png|Adolfo Arias. DA532D74-C218-4EBF-AA1D-61126821B9B3.png|Lily Chen 085CD32D-8F27-4B09-998F-BBE0C0E755BE.png|Blaise Haunusch Quasi-suspects Killer’s Profile *The killer reads Faith Woodford’s books *The killer drinks Bloody Mary *The killer has a cat *The killer wears red makeup *The killer wears a wooden bowtie